Once upon a Shiny Star
by kelseylovessirius
Summary: Ashlyn Kings and Sirius Black were childhood bestfriends. Now that they have gone to Hogwarts, they are drifting apart. And Sirius gets majorly jealous whenever a guy comes around Ashlyn.


"Ashlyn Marie Kings! You come back here right now!" yelled a woman with long blonde hair, with blue eyes. A girl around the age of nine or ten, turned around to face the blonde lady.

"Mother, I have finished my muggle homework perfectly, I assure you." She said, getting yet angry at her mother. Ashlyn wiggled her nose and changed her hair to a short teal haircut.

"Ashlyn! Now don't you go out and about changing your appearance. You know how those muggles are." Her mum said, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

Ashlyn sighed and changed her hair back to her curly brown locks. "Better?" she asked, but before her mother could answered, she spoke up again. "I am going to go visit Sirius and Regulus Black. Just down the road, mum. Nothing will happen." Ashlyn grabbed her jacket off the rack before racing outside and hurrying down the road. Her mother was irritating her. How her mother wanted her to be perfect. Even though she was a pureblood witch, she still had to go to muggle elementary school, to learn some muggle things before Hogwarts. How unfair it was! Walking up to a door with a snake as the knocker, Ashlyn sighed and knocked the door.

Before she knew it, the door opened and she was embraced by her childhood best friend, Sirius Black. "Nice to see you, too, Sirius." She joked around and hugged him back.

"Yes, it is. Mum is about to murder me, I swear. All because I asked her if I could go down to Diagon Alley with Bellatrix and Narcissa but no, I'm too young and can go when I turn eleven. How unfair is that?" the shaggy black-haired boy said, rolling his eyes.

"What is unfair is that I have to go to some muggle school before Hogwarts so I can learn the math and the muggle history. Now, that my friend, is unfair." Ashlyn challenged him, but before he could respond, a older lady came towards them and patted her cheek.

"Ashlyn, Ashlyn, how I hoped you would come. How's that muggle school? Terrible, I suppose. Although, with all the trouble Sirius is going with, maybe muggle school would teach him a lesson. Maybe I ought to owl Elizabeth and ask her about that school." She said, and then smiled at the two friends. "Well, then, go on up to Sirius's room. Time for cleaning, it is." Walburga Black finished, and pushed the two upstairs.

"Oh dear, here comes Reggy. He stills has that crush on you, ya know?" Sirius chuckled, and hurried to push Ashlyn into his room before his younger brother could see her. "So, how's school treating you?" he asked, when they were both inside.

Ashlyn smiled and looked around the room. Her smile quickly faded and Sirius gave her a questioning look. "Something's different." She accused him, pointing a finger at him and scowling.

Sirius tried to hide his guilty look but he didn't succeed. "Well, uhm, I suppose I did clean up a bit. I mean mum was going crazy. And I got some new muggle clothes. Oooo. And look at this! A muggle camera. I took it from one of those muggle boys from your school who picked on you. He tried to beat me up, you know. Mum came out and shouted at him. Bless her." He rambled on and pushed the camera in her hands.

"Sirius, just shut up!" she laughed and fell backwards on his bed. "Hey! You got a new bed!" Ashlyn said, with a hurt look on her face. "After all those sleepovers, you just had to get a new bed. What about all those secret messages we carved under it?"

---FOUR YEARS LATER---

"Alex! Lily! Mary! Get up now! Hogsmeade is today and we still have to pick out our dresses for the welcome back ball. Come on!" a girl around the age of fourteen said, jumping on all three of the beds, and laughed when one of them fell off.

"Ash! I was sleeping, ya know." The girl who had fallen off said, pulling her black hair into a sloppy ponytail.

"Sorry, Lex. You wouldn't wake. Anyways, don't you have a date with a certain Remus Lupin?" Ashlyn said, accusing Alex. Alex gave a guilty look but smiled, nonetheless.

"What about Mary's date with James Potter? You aren't bugging her about it." Alex yawned, and pointed at a girl with blonde hair.

"Suddup. I'm tired. Tell James I'm too tired to go. G'night." The blondie said, and went back to sleep. Ashlyn frowned and hurried into the common room. She had the perfect idea.

"Ohhh James!" she yelled, directing her voice towards the boys dorm. One by one, the four marauders came down, with their hair messy as ever, with sleepy expressions. "James, I need you to help wake up Mary. She's said she's too tired to go. But I know otherwise. And Remus, Lexi should be down soon, depending on how long it takes for her to get ready. And Sirius? Who are you going to Hogsmeade with this weekend. I suppose I can find her if she's in Gryffindor." Ashlyn said, making plans in her head on how to get James in the girl's dormitory.

"Third year, name's Alicia Browning. Little short midget. Short brown hair, bright blue eyes." Sirius said, and casually fell onto the couch.

Remus smiled at the mention of Lexi. "Tell her to take her time. She has the whole wide world." He said, still smiling, but sat down next to Sirius.

"Ah, I can find a way. Accio broom!" James said, and a broom flew in the common room. "Time to fly up the stairs." He grinned evilly, and flew up the stairs with no difficulty. Screams erupted from a dorm and a sly smile tugged at Ashlyn's lips.

"Okay, I'll go find Alicia. Be right back." She said and ran up the stairs and soon returned with a short person, who was very pretty with short brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. "Peter? Anyone you waiting on? Or are you going to follow the others? Or follow me and Lily? You can, if you want. And Sirius! I swear if your brother grabs my butt one more time! How many times I have to tell him I do not want to date ever." Ashlyn rambled, then stopped herself.

----------------

"Ash, why don't you stop trying to make everyone else's life perfect and pure and try to make your life perfect and pure?" Lily asked, while the two girls walked down Hogsmeade, with Peter following them.

Ashlyn shrugged and replied, "I dunno. I just like helping people, I guess. I mean that's what I have been doing all my life. I like people being happy." Well, that was the truth. She had been trying to make her friend's lives so much better than hers and she liked people being happy.

"Yeah, Lily's right. You don't do anything to make yourself happy, Ash." Peter piped in, then turned a deep maroon when Lily smiled at him for back her up.

"I make myself happy by making others happy." Ashlyn almost growled at her two friends and Lily put her hands up defensively.

"Just saying. Maybe I should try to find you a guy. He can take you off my hands,- " Ashlyn laughed at that part "-which leads me to my next question. Who are you planning to go to with to the dance? Ash, you can't hold it off forever. I mean Potter is going with Mary, right? Maybe even Lex if Remus and her don't work out, Remus will go with Lex or Mary, Black will defiantly find a girl in time, I'm going with Gilderoy Lockhart, and Peter's going with Marlene McKinnon. Now we need to find you a date." Lily said, explaining everyone's date, not noticing how Ashlyn had sighed and her face fell. She really was miserable.

"Lil, I don't really want to date. I mean I have been asked by tons of guys. Slytherins, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs. I just don't like any of them that way. I mean Regulus, Malfoy, Rosier, Runcorn, Ludo, Amos, Gideon, Fabian, Kingsley, they have all asked me multiple of times. But I do not like them that way." Ash told Lily in a hushed tone, not letting anyone but Lily and Peter hear.

"Well, maybe you should accept to one of them, just try it out."

"It's not that easy, Lily."

"Oh yes it is. I don't really like Gilderoy but I'm trying it. Seeing if things will go good or something. Now you go accept one of their offers before it's too late. _Now"_

"Why don't you try it out with James, then?" Lily twitched a little when Ashlyn said James's name.

"Because he is an arrogant, bullying, toe-rag. That's why!" Lily huffed, and stopped once they reached the dress shop. "Sorry if I offended you, Peter." She added to him, who was following behind them.

He merely shrugged and walked inside the dress shop with the two girls.

**Haha. Like it!? The plot just popped into my head one day. Well, let's see for some sneak-peaks at the next chapter, shall we?**

"**You're going with **_**him**_**? That stuck-up snob, who is, I swear, going to turn evil one of these days?" – Sirius Black to Ashlyn Kings**

"**I'm too sexy for my shirt!" –James Potter**

**Please review! Thanks. :D**


End file.
